


Pushing Daisies

by Jellalipop



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Getting Back Together, Kissing, Minor Character Death, Nalu - Freeform, Parent Death, Pushing Daisies AU, Resurrection, basically Natsu can bring anyone back to life with one touch, however he has five minutes to put them back to sleep by touching them again, if he waits too long, someone else dies after those five minutes, touch of life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 15:21:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16915398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jellalipop/pseuds/Jellalipop
Summary: Somewhat based off the show, pushing daisies~---Natsu has had the ability to turn a corpse back into a living person ever since he could remember. It may seem great but unfortunately there's some catches. If someone is brought back to life for more than five minutes, another person dies. And if you touch that person again, they're dead for good.After watching the love of his life die right in front of him, he thinks irrationally and wakes her up, not caring about whoever was killed in her place. But when word goes out about who he had killed, what would Lucy think about him?





	Pushing Daisies

**Author's Note:**

> Please watch Pushing Daisies! unfortunately this amazing show was discontinued a long time ago but it's so cute and it was one of my favorite shows growing up.  
> it has Lee Pace (Ronan in Guardians of the Galaxy, & Thranduil in The Hobbit), Kristin Chenoweth (in many things lmao), and more in it as a cast.

Natsu quickly moved his hand away from the blonde girl, now processing what he had done. He only watched as she rose from her coffin, her brown eyes locking with his with a mix of confusion and relief. "Lucy... I..." He breathed, reaching his hand out to touch her again, knowing that it would be best for her to just rest in peace like she was going to but something was holding him back.

Lucy eyed his hand knowingly. She knew about his strange power... It happened when they were teenagers, helping pick out strawberries from her garden. After he accidentally touched a decaying strawberry and bringing it back to life, he had to explain his ability to her and hope she wouldn't freak out.

And she didn't in the end. In fact she was oddly amused... So much that she began to get to know the pink haired boy more and more. And pretty soon, on that typical starry night, they kissed... And so they became a couple.

And it was all great until she died from a cardiovascular disease that had taken her mother as well. When she collapsed in front of Natsu, he was tempted to bring her back right then and there... But he couldn't move. The ambulance came and took her away before he could do anything.

The next thing she could remember was waking up in a coffin, and seeing panicked looking eyes from her late boyfriend. "Natsu..." She breathed again, watching as he quickly moved his hand to his chest, afraid to let her die again. "Natsu you have to put me back to rest alright? If you don't—"

A shriek cut her off from the room over. Immediately, Natsu knew that the five minutes were up and someone had already died in her place... However he still couldn't touch her despite it.

"Who was it?" Lucy forced out, getting out of the coffin herself. She wore a beautiful white dress that made her look like an angel from Natsu's eyes. All he wanted to do was hug her or compliment her but nothing would develop.

"Natsu!" A voice said, slamming the door open of the room that was meant to hold Lucy until it was time for her to be cremated. "Oh..."

The man, Gray Fullbuster, immediately caught eye contact from the previously dead Lucy Heartfilia.

Natsu cursed under his breath and inched over to the door. "Get her out of here... There's no point anymore, I can't kill her.... I can't."

"Natsu—" Gray and Lucy said together to try to stop him, but he was already out the door, past the crowd of people surrounding whoever the fallen victim was. And he went straight home to his apartment, planning to stay in there for eternity if anything.

**\---**

A couple weeks later, Gray managed to get Natsu out of his house and meet up with his "zombie" girlfriend. Gray had said that to cheer him up but it didn't do much help.

"She knows who I killed?" Natsu bit his lip, giving Gray a look. "How could you tell her that?!"

"Calm down. It's only right that she knows. But she should understand that you can't control who dies."

"Yeah but her father shouldn't have died anyway. I shouldn't have brought her back to life. Her family doesn't even realize she's still alive, they'll be freaked out. Now she's going to be all by herself." Natsu sighed, covering his face with his hands. "Curse these hands..."

Gray gave a sympathetic look before turning the knob of her door. "Well you're going to have to talk to her. She is still technically your girlfriend."

Natsu nodded and watched as the other man opened the door for him. He spotted Lucy right away, sitting on her couch watching Tv. He stepped inside with Gray right behind him, clearing his throat to get her attention.

She turned her head, expecting only Gray but froze when she saw Natsu as well. "You... You're here."

"I'm sorry!" He yelled out desperately. "I'm so sorry. I just froze and I couldn't bring myself to put you back to sleep. I didn't want to see you die again and my foolishness slapped me back in the face."

She stared in surprise.

"I wish I hadn't killed your father. I just..." Natsu cursed under his breath and rubbed his forearm across his eyes. "I couldn't stand to see you die. Not again. Even though I can't touch you. I can't kiss you or hug you."

"It's alright."

"Huh?"

Lucy smiled and knelt down in front of him, "ill make it work. Sure I'm upset about my father but that doesn't seem to faze my love for you, Natsu."

Tears rolled down Natsu's cheeks as he took a moment to manage a smile. "Yeah..."

Gray snorted to the side, watching the two with amusement. "I guess you could say your love is undying."

He was rewarded with a glare.

**\---**

Lucy leaned against the counter as she watched Natsu sneak around her kitchen, snacking on every sweet thing he could find thanks to his craving for sugar. "There's strawberries in the fridge..." She informed.

Natsu snickered and hopped over, taking out the box. "Ew... They went bad."

Lucy raised an eyebrow. "How bout your magic touch?"

"Well then I can't eat them." He huffed, walking over to the counter, across from her. "You just want them yourself, huh?"

"Yup! You're a sweetheart." She cooed and watched as he tapped all the strawberries, making them turn a bright red, and completely healthy.

"Manipulator." He laughed and walked over to the cabinets.

After sneaking around and watching Lucy eat strawberries for awhile, an idea popped into his head. "Hey Luce? Come here for a sec." He said softly as he put on some thick rubber gloves she had used for cleaning not that long ago.

"Hm?" She hummed, dropping the leaves of her strawberry in the container before standing in front of him. "Why do you have those on?"

Natsu smiled softly as he gently took hold of her hands, raising them up as he watched his gloved fingers interlock with hers. "I may not be able to feel the touch of your skin directly but there's always a way to hold you... And feel your warmth..." He mumbled.

She kept her eyes on their hands, smiling sadly as tears started to well up in her eyes. "Yeah..."

Natsu chuckled and wiped her tear away. "I really wish I could kiss you though..." He sighed as he cupped her cheek.

Lucy nodded, leaning into his hand. Fortunately the rubber glove went up to his elbow so there wasn't too much of a risk.

After a moment of doing nothing but enjoying their indirect touch, an idea popped into Lucy's head as well. "Hold on, Natsu. There are ways we can kiss."

"Huh?" He blinks questionably as he let his hands fall to his side. Lucy jogs over to a kitchen drawer and pulls a then rectangular box. And before he could see what it was, she had pulled out a clear, long, piece of plastic wrap and held it in between both of their faces.

After giving him a smirk, she leans in and gives him a kiss.

The warmth came through the material, and almost felt like a normal kiss.

Natsu let out a satisfied laugh and gave her a few more pecks. "I'm so lucky that I fell in love with a brainiac like you." He hummed.

Lucy smiled and watched as he leaned his forehead against hers between the plastic wrap. "I'm lucky that I got to spend more time with you."

 


End file.
